Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 April 2016
12:29 WELL 12:29 http://prntscr.com/awfsan 12:29 ITS ON ANDROID NOW!!! 12:29 (rageface) 12:29 I use an iPhone ;-; 12:29 get a cheap android of ebay for like $10 12:30 lol 12:30 i literally cant find it >:TTT 12:34 1000 edits 12:35 cool 12:36 Congrats! 12:36 Anyways 12:36 I'm back! 12:36 Hi 12:36 and HD 12:36 wb 12:37 about Terrarian Peashooter 12:37 he's not TEP 12:37 He's FFF 12:37 He told me he's the Terrarian Peashooter 12:37 but Terarrian Peashooter 12:37 Dude 12:37 check his userpage 12:37 has the same art of FFF 12:37 TFR 12:38 Brotato Mine 12:38 The Fancy Rat/Plushtrap The Plushie/PeashooterThePeacannon/Smart-Pea/Foxtail Firepaw Flames/Brotato Mine 12:38 and /Terrarian Peashooter 12:38 He isn't TEP 12:38 I'll tell ya 12:56 brb 12:56 gtg 12:56 cyall 12:56 . 12:56 ._. 12:58 New Information for PvZ2 01:00 New Plant: Aloe Healer is a plant cost 100 sun heals plants in a 3x3 is similar of use to Heavenly Peach 01:03 good plant! 01:05 Pinata Party is birthdayz 2016 01:20 hey 01:21 Hey 01:21 Hola 01:21 Amigo 01:21 Hola tu hablas español 01:21 ¿Eres un chico? 01:21 Si 01:22 Si 01:22 es cierto 01:22 Nueva planta es Aloe Sanadore curan las plantas en un 3x3 01:23 Yo hablo español 01:23 costo 100 soles 01:23 Yotambien 01:23 ¿Cómo aprendiste inglés? 01:24 Muy bien 01:25 Gracias 01:25 De nada 01:25 Nuevo Mundo para PvZ2 is Palacio del dragon del mar oriental 01:26 ¡Guay! 01:27 es de PvZO 01:28 Ingles: East Sea Dragon Palace 01:28 Español: Palacio del dragon del mar oriental 01:28 Wow! 01:29 Tengo un apellido español 01:29 por cierto 01:30 Genial 01:30 La mayoría de los filipinos tienen un apellido español 02:51 Electric Anemone aka Electric Coral 02:53 Penetrating Magma Fruit aka Litchi 02:53 Starfish aka Sea Starfruit 02:54 Sea Anemone aka Anemone Flower 02:56 kk 03:03 if mew has dna from all pokemon 03:03 then why is arceus god? 03:03 Because Arceus is just god, in Pokemon form 03:05 but mew has dna from all pokemon 03:07 East Sea Dragon Palace trophy after of defeat the Zombot 03:15 Hey 03:15 FFF 03:16 Hey FFF 03:16 Let's talk about your Terrarian Peashooter sock 03:16 FFF is Peruviano 03:16 ...? 03:16 I'm not peruvian. 03:17 And Terrarian Peashooter is my second oldest account 03:17 Then why did you used it? 03:18 yesterday? 03:18 I did? 03:18 :/ 03:18 You did 03:18 When i entered the chat yesterday 03:18 there's a guy name Terrarian Peashooter 03:19 and HD thought It was TEP 03:19 Weird... 03:20 DOOD 03:20 DON'T FRICKING LIE! 03:20 YOU DID USE IT! 03:21 O.O 03:21 Calm down. 03:21 It was a test for an AD Bot. 03:21 I connected the account to another network. 03:22 k fine :/ 03:22 also 03:22 that website 03:22 Which one? 03:25 of Terrarian Peashooter 03:25 WATDAHEQ IS DAT? 03:28 What website? 03:32 O.O 03:32 MY COMPUTER MONITOR IS GREEN NOW. 03:45 idk what this green computer monitor is 04:13 more Days for relasing the Internationasl East Sea Dragon Palace for PvZ2? 04:21 hi 04:21 Hello 04:24 scribble 04:24 I don't get why people see Fancy Rats as monsters 04:24 They look so adorable. 04:24 u know 04:24 golden force is on android 04:25 Golden Force? 04:25 with its china graphic glory 04:25 :P 04:25 is chinese 04:26 nah 04:26 just has bad graphics on bluestacks 04:26 is international 04:26 cause oots meant for phone 04:26 and its streatching pixels 04:28 Pixels? 04:28 http://prntscr.com/awhhkc 04:28 pc is better of course 04:28 Golden Force's rules 04:29 heh 04:30 with bluestacks u get pc hacks :D 04:31 I have a question 04:32 aight 04:32 Who chooses your after-life route? 04:32 It can't be god, because he is the ruler of the Heavens, and the Devil is busy doing his thing in the underground with the UnderTale cast. 04:43 New East Sea Dragon Palace 04:44 fff 04:44 good news 04:44 Yes? 04:44 i got my dusknoir back 04:44 well... sort of 04:44 :D 04:45 Oh...? 04:45 i GTS'd an exploud for a dusknoir 04:45 and people say the GTS isn't good 04:45 ...or great 04:45 in East Sea Dragon Palace have 36 Levels? 04:45 i personally think the GTS is awesome 04:46 Difficulty: 4 Jalapenos 04:46 yes @Ma luissah 04:46 1 Endless Zone 04:46 2 Boss Battles 04:47 Achievements of East Sea Dragon Palace 04:48 3 04:49 9 Plants and 14 Zombies 04:49 East Sea Dragon Palace lawn 04:51 New 2 Premium Plants for East Sea Dragon Palace 04:51 Back 04:51 My monitor has been acting strange/ 04:51 Also 04:51 Hello 04:52 My Fancy Rat has a cancerous Tumor D: @Scribble 04:52 It's so big. 04:52 New 2 Premium Plants for East Sea Dragon Palace are 2016 04 25